bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid:Class 4
Mission 1= |-| Mission 2= Yugreia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 2 parts: * Yugreia * Yugreia - Wing **2x Massive single target attack for first few turns, deals 6000 damage (3000 if mitigated). **Resistant to critical hits and can cause curse. **At < 50% HP ***Removes buffs and drains BB gauge on one target. **Appears in Great Tree of Life and may run to the following locations: ***''Luminous Forest'' then back to Great Tree of Life ***''Luminous Forest'' -> Windy Grasslands *Main body can be weakened |drops = Solid Flame, Fire Feather, Tragedy Drop |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} |-| Mission 3= Van Lucy Van Nader |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = All members of the party must search for Van Lucy & Van Nader. *Van Lucy **Can inflict paralysis and reduce BB gauge of one target. **Appears in Cavern Tower and may run away to the following locations: ***''Hot Springs'' -> Remote Volcano ***''Remote Volcano'' *Van Nader **Can inflict Curse and remove all buffs on one target. **Van Nader may have the following spawn locations: ***''Ever-Burning Volcano'' -> Scorching Volcano ***''Road to Volcano'' -> Scorching Volcano |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} |-| Mission 4= |-| Mission 5= Balmedia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 4 parts: * Balmedia * Balmedia - Torso * Balmedia - Tail * Balmedia - Mane **When Main Body is < 50% HP ***Massive AoE attack **Single target attack & can drain BB gauges **Constantly mitigates its own body parts. **Inflicts Curse **Appears in Frozen Mountain amd may run to the following locations: ***''Temple Site'' -> Icy Springs ***''Temple Site'' and back to Frozen Mountain ***''Icy Springs'' -> Temple Site |drops = Ruling Fang, Shock Mane |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} |-| Mission 6= Nalda Delia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 4 parts: * Nalda Delia * Nalda Delia - Arm * Nalda Delia - Top * Nalda Delia - Lower Body **Massive AoE or Single target attacks on random intervals. **Appears in Tower of Dark Clouds and may run away to the following locations: ***''Miasma Springs'' -> Tower of Dark Clouds ***''Lightless Canyon'' -> Miasma Springs |drops = Ruling Fist, Doom Jewel, Calamity Eye, Ominous Eye, Disaster Eye |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}